A Decent Punch
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: On a trip to New York with the Durselys, Harry meets a fellow hero... SLASH RATED MATURE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Spoilers for Captain America Winter Soldier, and while you could follow the plot without having watched Captain America 1 + 2, it will make more sense if you've watched them. This fic is rated M for content in later chapters. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

Harry sat with his feet dangling over the dock, gazing out over the murky water to the skyscraper-filled skyline beyond. "This seat taken?" He glanced up at the buff blonde with the friendly smile and shook his head. "Thanks," he murmured as he sat beside the teen. "Amazing isn't it?"

He nodded with a bright smile. "I take it you grew up here?" he asked with a sideways glance at the blonde.

"Brooklyn," he stated. "But things have changed, _a lot_, since I was a kid." He regarded the teen seriously. "Though, you've got something other than the view on your mind."

Harry sighed. "You ever want to run, far away from everything you know?"

"I take it you've got a bully in your life."

"Something like that," he murmured.

"The thing about running is, once you start, you never stop," he stated. "Believe it or not, I understand what it's like to feel powerless." His companion scoffed. "No seriously, I was once scrawnier than you, and that was at eighteen."

"You had a growth-spurt though."

He laughed softly. "A hell of a growth-spurt," he murmured more to himself. "Where are my manners? Steve," he introduced himself, holding out a hand.

"Harry," the teen replied, shaking it. "What were you going to say?"

"Hm?"

"You sounded like you were leading up to something."

"Oh right. The trick to dealing with a bully is, you've got to stand up to them," he stated. "Don't get me wrong, it_ can_ backfire." The teen smiled. "I got punched, _a lot_ – my best friend Bucky actually wondered if I liked getting punched – but there are a lot of bullies that will back off if you stand up to them, and if you can throw a decent punch, you won't have much of a problem with the rest of 'em."

"If only my life were that easy," Harry sighed. "And I don't have a friend like Bucky to scare off anyone bigger than me."

"That obvious?" he asked with a smile.

The teen grinned. "Just a smidge."

Steve laughed good naturedly. "Yeah, I was lucky to have Bucky looking out for me. Had the knack of tracking me down before any of the beatings went too far."

"How small _were_ you?" Harry asked incredulously.

"There you are!" an obnoxious voice exclaimed. Harry flinched, even before the larger teen lumbered over to them. "Mum and Dad want-" he began, grabbing hold of the back of Harry's jacket and jerking him to his feet.

"Let him go," Steve ordered, voice still genial, but firm.

"Butt out!" he retorted, giving Harry a little shake.

Steve rose, towering over the teens. "What was that?" he asked calmly, an undertone of steel in his voice.

He cleared his throat nervously. "You don't understand, my cousin-"

"I suggest you let him go."

"But my parents-"

"Can take it up with me," he said firmly. "Now let him go, before I _make_ you." He hastily released Harry and waddled away. "You okay?" Steve asked, checking the teen over and straightening his jacket.

Harry nodded rapidly, smiling when Steve calmly returned to siting. The teen plonked down beside him. "You know, I've got some teachers that can do that," he murmured. Steve raised his eyebrows, expression encouraging. "Intimidate so thoroughly, without ever raising their voices."

Steve grinned. "Comes with the build. I'm aware of my abilities, it gives me confidence. What part of England are you from?"

"Well, from when I was one, until I was eleven, I lived in Surry, but I bet you've never heard of it."

"Only vaguely," he answered honestly. "What happened then?"

"I started at a Boarding school, of sorts. They don't call themselves that, but you're there from 1st September 'til June, unless you go home for the Christmas holidays."

"Not Easter?"

The teen shook his head. "Too much homework, _and_ exam revision, no point."

"Must be expensive."

"Actually, no. They don't charge to attend, I just have to pay for uniform, equipment, supplies. I don't actually know where they get their money from," he mused.

"You didn't tell me what it's called," he pointed out.

"That's because you won't have heard of it," he stated. "It's the type of place you've only heard of, if you were invited to attend."

"So what part of England is it in?"

"Actually, it's in Scotland."

"Yeah?"

The teen nodded. "Middle of nowhere practically," he stated, causing Steve to laugh. "And it's bloody freezing when Winter sets in. But when it's not snowed in, it's…picturesque, I suppose best covers it, and there's a village not too far away we get to visit several weekends of the year, once we're over thirteen."

"I take it they've got a library there?"

"A _huge_ one, and a sports field, a lake, a forest," he listed.

"A forest?" he repeated incredulously.

Harry grinned. "It's forbidden to enter, literally it's called The Forbidden Forest, but there's always a few brave souls that sneak in. Oh, I forgot to mention, the school is in a Castle."

"A Castle?" he gaped.

"Part of why it's so beautiful; big and strange, but charming. Plenty of room, even with over two hundred students in residence."

"Where do you all sleep?"

"They're four Houses with an average of five boys and five girls in each of the seven years. All four have dorms in separate parts of the Castle, with boys and girls in different towers, each year to a floor," he explained.

"Hey you! Yank!" a blustering, indignant voice yelled.

Steve calmly turned to see a walrus of a man, with a red face and bushy moustache, hustling over to them, followed by a horse-faced woman, and the large teen from earlier. "Yes?" he asked calmly, rising to his feet, and made a calming gesture to Harry where they couldn't see.

"What's the meaning of you trying to intimidate my son?" he demanded, voice blustering.

"I took offence to him manhandling Harry," Steve responded, voice calm.

"That freak-" He got no further, for Steve swung and hit him in the jaw, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Vernon!" his wife shrieked, crouching beside him.

"I would advise you to leave," Steve spoke calmly. Woman and son helped him to his feet, all three scurrying away.

The moment they were out of sight, Harry cracked up. "That…was…amazing!" he gasped through his laughter. He clutched his stomach for several moments before he devolved into giggles. "_So_ worth the trouble I'll get into later."

"You can always come and stay at my place until they calm down," Steve offered.

"That's nice of you, but they'll still be miffed when I head off to school in September," he stated, his lips quirked in a wry smile.

"I'd offer you the chance to stay until you go back to school, but that might be difficult. You could at least stay until your flight?"

"Pretty sure you've figured out, that they'd leave me in a heartbeat if they could get away with it," he spoke blandly.

"Can't have that," Steve murmured. "You wouldn't be able to get back to school then."

"Actually…" the teen trailed off. The blonde's expression was encouraging. "That wouldn't be a problem. I doubt it'd be long before there was a knock on your door, after they'd gotten back without me."

"Really?"

The brunet nodded. "The only problem would be, what they'd do with my things."

"You think they'll go back their hotel?" Steve asked conspiratorially.

Harry grinned. "Not a chance," he stated.

"Then we can go and get your stuff before they throw it out," Steve stated holding out a hand to help the teen up. "Unless of course, you'd rather not, since I'm a stranger."

"It's not that," Harry stated accepting the hand. "I've got good instincts about people," he added, leading the blonde toward his hotel. "The problems come when I let other people's judgement colour my perspective."

"Yeah?"

The teen nodded firmly. "The worst mistakes I've made – or trouble I've found myself in – came about because I listened to other people's views, rather than trusting my own first impression."

"There," Harry stated nodding to the hotel.

Steve whistled. "Fancy."

"Business trip," Harry stated with a shrug. He strode up to the desk. "Excuse me?" he asked politely.

"Yes?" the woman behind the desk asked warmly. "How can I help you?"

"Could you tell me, please, if the Dursleys from room 2413 have returned yet?"

"One sec," she said with a conspiratorial wink before she quickly tapped a few keys. "Not yet," she stated.

"Oh, well, you see," he began, shyly embarrassed. "I lost my key, and wondered if…?"

She leant forward and whispered, "I could get you a new one?" He nodded. "Give me a couple of minutes, and I'll get you sorted," she spoke kindly.

True to her word, in a couple of minutes, she returned to Harry and handed him a plastic card. "Here you go," she spoke kindly.

"Thank you!"

She smiled. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No thank you," he replied politely. He headed to the lift, joined before the doors opened by Steve. He gestured for the teen to enter first.

The moment the doors slid closed Steve clapped. Harry blushed. "Well done," he complimented. "What really happened to your key?"

"They didn't give me one," he stated. "And don't worry, I know another way out of the hotel, so we won't have to go past her with my bag."

"Don't you mean bags? Or at least bag and suitcase?"

"No, 'bag' singular," he stated. "They weren't going to pay charges for extra baggage for me," he explained calmly.

The doors slid open and Steve followed the teen to the right room. "Why do you stay with them?" he asked softly, following the teen into the room and closing the door quietly.

"I don't have much choice," he replied heading into a bedroom. "My only alternative, over a year ago now, was rescinded in less than an hour of being offered," he continued, crawling under the farthest bed, that didn't look slept in. He reappeared with a battered backpack. "Okay, ready."

"Don't you need to grab anything?"

"Nope, it's all in here," he stated, patting the bag.

Steve glanced around the room, took in all the drawers and shelves stuffed full, as well as the wrappers littered across the floor, then back at the teenager. "I wouldn't normally be tempted to do this, let alone suggest it, but why don't we help ourselves to the minibar, and leave them with the bill?"

Harry grinned. "They set up a tab for room service, why don't we order a few meals to go?"

Steve chuckled. "I like the way you think."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry guys, fluff but no smut. Yet. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Harry marched determinedly down a deserted hallway. Draco hustled after him, retorting hotly, "I'm talking to you Pott-" He cut off abruptly as the brunet swung back to face him and clocked him in the mouth, sending him sprawling. "You hit me," he breathed, lightly touching the cut beneath his lip.

"I'm amazed it took this long," Harry muttered. "And be thankful it wasn't your nose." The blonde's hand shot up to cover the appendage, making Harry snort and fight back a grin. Draco smiled. Unable to hold back his amusement any longer, the brunet held out a hand to the Slytherin, his lips curved upward.

"Thanks," the snake murmured as the lion helped him to his feet.

"If I knew any healing spells, I'd offer to fix it for you," he murmured.

"That's all right," Draco replied, pointing his wand at his face. The cut disappeared without a trace. "My godfather taught me."

"Handy." The blonde nodded. Harry regarded him solemnly for a moment. "Truce?" he asked, holding out a hand.

"Truce," Draco accepted, taking the hand. He used the grip to pull the startled brunet into a kiss he quickly responded to.

When they parted, Harry pressed his lips together, savouring the sensation. "_Oh_," he breathed. "That's what it was all about."

A slight tinge of pink coloured Draco's cheeks. "Yes," he admitted.

With a soft smile, Harry leant up and kissed the blonde sweetly. "There was no need to try and get my attention, Draco," he murmured, "you already had it." It was the blonde's turn to look startled. "For years now."

His lips curved into a smirk. "Perhaps we had better take this conversation somewhere more private?"

Harry led him up to the seventh floor – and after the requisite walk – into a room decked in Slytherin colours with a roaring hearth and large, comfortable sofa. "No bed?" he drawled as the door closed after them.

"You're not _that_ lucky," Harry retorted with a cheeky grin. "Like it?" he asked shyly.

"Love it," he replied, smiling at the brunet before sitting on the sofa. "Though you didn't need to do the colour scheme on my account."

"I _like_ the colour scheme," he retorted as he settled on the blonde's lap.

"I _am_ lucky," he stated, wrapping possessive arms around the brunet.

"Draco-" He cut off abrupted as the blonde kissed him. "But Draco-" His words devolved into a moan as the snake kissed him hard, claiming his mouth the moment his lips parted.

When the blonde finally let him breathe, he buried his face against the Slytherin's neck, breathing his scent deep. "What are we going to do?" he breathed. "We're _worse_ than Romeo and Juliet."

Draco cupped his chin and gently raised it until startling emerald eyes met determined silver. "That play was written by a muggle, a talented muggle certainly, but a muggle all the same. And _we_ write our own ending," he stated firmly.

"But-"

"Do you doubt my sincerity?"

The brunet shook his head with a smile. "I'm finally listening to my instincts about you."

"Good," he murmured. "And it won't be so difficult. I can sway those of old-school thought, and you can sway those of the new-school," he stated. The brunet opened his mouth. "They'll soon return to worshipping you again, they always do."

"It isn't that simple," he retorted. "Especially since it's not just the students we have to win over."

"Don't discount the usefulness of having our generation on your side; we'll soon take control of power, and in the meantime, they'll get themselves into minor influential positions."

"You truly have a scheming mind," Harry murmured.

"You already knew that," he pointed out, stroking his waist. "Tell me what stands in the way of us having the life we want," he urged. Harry frowned. "Please."

"Umbridge for a start. Fudge. Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Dumbledore and at least some of the Order," he listed.

"You surprise me, at least a little, with the last."

"There are a few that wouldn't like me dating a Death Eater's son; as much as he preaches Inter-House Unity, he'd be horrified to find me dating a Slytherin; _and_ he's so busy combatting Voldemort and the threat his followers pose, he hasn't taken a proper look at Wizarding Britain to see what's _wrong_ with it."

"Noticed that did you?" the blonde murmured.

"I admit, when I first entered it, I was too awed, but I soon started to see inequalities, double-standards and prejudices." Draco's expression turned intent. "Don't tell me you don't see it?" he retorted hotly.

"Quite the contrary," he replied soothingly, running his hands up and down the brunet's waist. "I just want to know which _you_ have seen."

He licked his lips. "You'll tell me the one's I've missed after?"

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: And we're up to the smut. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Harry entered the Slytherin common room confidently and strode over to Draco's armchair by the fire. "You're looking smug," he murmured as he settled on the blonde's lap.

"I'm feeling it," he replied, wrapping his arms around his lion's waist. "We removed all of our obstacles before graduation."

"Barely," the brunet muttered.

"A week before is still _before_," he pointed out, capturing the brunet's all too willing mouth in a kiss.

"You've got a point," he replied breathily. The blonde laughed wickedly. "And the kiss didn't make it for you," he retorted.

"Yes," he agreed, "that tactic only works temporarily."

"Not that it's stopped you from trying," he teased with a grin.

Draco grinned in response. "Oh, but it just so happens to be an activity I enjoy."

Harry let out a huff of laughter and cuddled closer. He felt the familiar tingle of Draco's magic settle over them both. He looked at the blonde expectantly. "I've set up silencing charms," Draco spoke, "now you can tell me what's wrong."

He sighed. "There's something I need to do after graduation," he stated.

"I hope you aren't thinking of leaving me behind," he drawled.

Harry's lips kicked up at the corners. "I'd enjoy your company – though I didn't want to assume – and your scheming mind would prove useful."

"Haven't you figured it out yet, darling?" he murmured threading his fingers through the brunet's flyaway hair. "Wherever you go, I will follow."

"Much easier to take you with me then," he teased.

The blonde nipped his bottom lip gently in reprimand, before he soothed the sting, and claimed his lion's mouth. When he finally lifted his head, Harry was breathless. "Shall we celebrate our achievements?" he purred.

Harry blushed but nodded. Draco scooped him up bridal style and rose, easily carrying his petite boyfriend to the very top of the staircase, to the lone dorm waiting there. He set him down gently at the end of the bed. "Have I mentioned how much I love this room?" Harry asked. Draco nodded with a smile. "I've gotta ask something," he stated as the blonde removed his shoes.

"Go ahead," he murmured, removing his own.

"How come you always meet me in the common room, when you have access to the privacy of the Head Boy's room?"

"That should be obvious," he purred sliding between the brunet's parted legs. "I want you to myself," he continued, resting his hands possessively on his lion's waist. "This way, there's no chance of anyone waylaying you on your way to me."

Harry chuckled wickedly. "And the fact that even the Gryffindors have learnt a specific lesson means nothing does it?" The blonde quirked an eyebrow. "That if I am not with you, and am moving with purpose, any interruptions will be met with a swift hex, because I'm probably on my way to meet you."

"Really?"

"Each and every one," he replied with a wicked grin. "I didn't appreciate the interruption."

"You are perfect," Draco breathed admiringly before closing the distance between them for a heated kiss. "My snake in lion's clothing," he purred worshippingly, their lips only inches apart.

"Draco," he moaned softly, tugging the blonde into another kiss. As he acquiesced to the touch, he pulled the lion's shirt from his trousers, fingers drawn to the skin of the brunet's waist. Harry moaned into the kiss.

"Like that darling?" he purred with a smirk.

"You know I do," he retorted, voice slightly breathy. "Stop teasing me," he demanded using the blonde's tie to tug Draco completely against him. "That's better," he murmured still keeping a loose hold of the end of the tie as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "But it's still not enough for me."

"Feeling needy darling?" He nodded mutely. Draco slid his hands suggestively up the brunet's thighs. "Want me to make you feel better?" he purred. Harry let out a needy mewl. "My pleasure," he drawled, lips curving upward at the brunet's shiver. "Undo your shirt for me darling," he requested. "Leave the tie please." The brunet's eyebrows kicked up. "I like the thought of debasing you while you're still wearing it."

Harry chuckled wickedly as his fingers went to his shirt buttons, deftly slipping it off without disturbing the tie. "You realise I'm going to keep them?" It was Draco's turn to shiver. "I was planning to keep all of my uniform, and even my Quidditch leathers," he stated, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he noted Draco's reaction. "It's not as if anyone else can use them, is it?"

"Utterly devious," the blonde breathed before sucking the brunet's bottom lip into his mouth, causing the slighter teen to moan. "Just when I think I have the upper hand with you, you turn the tables."

He tugged the Slytherin's tie in reprimand. "You really _should_ stop trying," he remarked, tracing the fingers of his free hand down the blonde's sensitive neck. "We work well together, surely we should be able to _play_ well together," he murmured. "Tell me Draco, are you keeping your Quidditch leathers?"

He shuddered. "Yes," he admitted breathily. "You have a point, darling, and there _are_ more enjoyable ways to compete." He smiled at his snake in lion's clothing. "Do you still want me to…?" he trailed off, glancing down suggestively.

Harry grinned wickedly. "I still want you just as desperately, so please," he replied, a hint of breathiness leaking into his voice.

"My poor darling," he breathed deftly undoing the brunet's trousers, his cock springing free at the slightest tug. "I've been neglecting you."

"Then make it up to me," he replied breathily.

Draco's tongue flicked out, lapping up the beads of precome, before he sucked the head of his lion's cock into his mouth. He let out an appreciative hum, then glanced up. Molten silver met lust-darkened emerald and remained locked as Draco swallowed him down an inch at a time. By the time his lips pressed against the brunet's pelvis, Harry was letting out needy whines. Gazes still locked, his own filled with satisfaction, Draco swallowed. Harry came with a cry.

The blonde slowly rose off the glistening shaft and swallowed. Harry let out a breathy moan while Draco's lips curved upwards. He stroked the brunet's thighs gently, soothing him down from his high.

"You know," Harry murmured, voice still a touch breathy. "I sometimes wonder if you enjoy that almost as much as I do."

"I enjoy bringing you pleasure," he stated, leaning up for a chaste kiss. "Just as you do when our roles are reversed."

"Mm," he hummed lazily. "Give me a few minutes."

Draco couldn't help a chuckle. "That wasn't a hint darling."

"I know," he responded, running his fingers through the fine, platinum strands, smiling when Draco leant into the touch. "But I want to."

"Why do you persist in playing with my hair in private?" he asked curiously.

"Because I can." An admonishing glance. He smiled softly. "Because I know I'm the only one allowed to," he admitted. "I especially love knowing that anyone else who tried would be swiftly hexed."

"You know me so well," he murmured with a pleased hum.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"I want the chance to blow the Head Boy, in his private room, before you have to rescind the title."

The blonde shivered and locked heated eyes with the brunet. "How could I deny you?" he asked breathily. They soon switched places; Harry nestled between Draco's spread thighs, eyeing the generous bulge hungrily. "I love the way you look at me," Draco murmured, running his fingers though Harry's untidy mane gently.

"Why? Because I show you what I'm actually feeling, rather than what I think you want to see?"

"It's a serious turn-on," he stated heatedly. "Now, please, darling."

"_**Of course Draco**_," he replied, watching as the blonde's arousal twitched, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Don't toy with me please," he gasped.

With a smile, Harry undid the blonde's trousers and tugged enough to release his cock. He licked his lips at the sight of Draco's long, thick, _hard_ cock. "_**Perfect**_," he purred, flicking out his tongue to taste the blonde's arousal, unaware he had lapsed again.

He took the head into his mouth and moaned at the feel of it on his tongue. His eyes closed for a moment to savour the sensation then he sucked. Draco let out a moan, causing Harry to smile with his eyes, knowing the blonde would note it.

Slowly, determinedly, the brunet bobbed his head, taking more and more of Draco's cock into his mouth, until at last he took it all. He pressed his lips to Draco's pelvis, and the blonde came. He hastily swallowed, then rose off of the blonde's cock, lapping up the last traces of seed. "I realise I'm smaller than you," he gasped, "but I don't know how you're so much better at that than I am."

Draco stroked his hair gently while he took a few moments to catch his breath. "First, while by comparison you are smaller than me darling, you are by no means small. There is only a couple of inches difference between us," he stated. "Second, I am not better, I simply have less of a gag reflex. And third, do not for _one moment_ think I do not _thoroughly_ enjoy your attention." The brunet blushed, a pleased smile on his lips. "Did you have to use Parseltongue a second time?"

He flushed. "I did?"

"Again, darling?" he murmured.

"You know I slip into it by accident sometimes."

"And others by design," he retorted, receiving a cheeky grin in response. He gently lifted the brunet onto his lap. "So, is there anything else you're itching to do, before we have to leave?"

"How much time have we got?"

"As long as you like," he replied with a wicked smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Final installment for you guys. This chapter will have spoilers for Winter Soldier. Also, if you're not a fan of Steve/Bucky don't read the last section. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Harry's eye flicked to his companions waiting out of sight before he knocked on the apartment door. He barely had time to second-guess himself before it opened. "Harry?" Steve asked from the doorway.

"Hi," he replied with a nervous smile.

"It's good to see you!" he spoke, tugging the brunet into a hug. "Look at you, all grown up now." He nodded. "What brought you? You're not in trouble, are you?" he asked in concern.

"No, nothing like that. I wanted to visit," he replied. Steve waited. "If you don't mind," he began, nerves bleeding into his voice. "I brought a guest, and a surprise."

Steve chuckled. "Tell him to come on in," he invited, "I'll just put the kettle on." The blonde disappeared into the apartment and made his way to the kitchen.

Harry smiled at his companions and led the two men into Steve's apartment, deftly locking the door after himself as they set down their bags down unobtrusively. He made his way into the kitchen.

"Your guest does drink tea, doesn't he?" Steve asked as he got three mugs from the cupboard.

"He does," Harry replied. "Steve, this is my boyfriend, Draco. Draco, this is Steve," he introduced.

Steve turned toward the pair, smiling at the platinum blonde. "Pleased to meet you," he stated, holding out a hand.

With an amused glance at his boyfriend, he took it. "A pleasure," he replied. "Harry has told me quite a bit about you."

"Glad to know I left a good impression."

"Oh, there's only one other who gave a better one."

"Draco!" Harry protested.

"Can you honestly tell me there was anyone other than your Godfather – and Steve – that you had a _completely_ positive impression of?" His mouth opened. "That continued after the initial meeting," he continued before the brunet could say anything.

"You have a point," he sighed. He gave Steve a long-suffering expression. "There'll be no living with him for a bit," he sighed.

Draco snorted. "You never let me be insufferable for long, darling, even if I am inclined to be," he added. Harry smiled up at him. "Surprise," he reminded.

Harry blushed. "Sorry!" he breathed.

"It's all right," Steve assured. "And you _know_ you didn't have to get me anything," he stated.

Harry smiled. "Even if I didn't – which I _did_ – I would have had to arrange for this one for you," he responded firmly.

"End the suspense," Draco urged. "I've been letting you watch too much television, if you're using this much of a dramatic pause," he retorted in an undertone.

Steve fought a smile as Harry blushed. "Your surprise!" the brunet announced, gesturing to the doorway.

Steve turned his attention in the indicated direction and stilled. A face from his past stared back at him, looking hardly any different from how he remembered him. "Bucky?" he breathed.

"Yeah, Steve," he replied. "It's me, you punk," he added with a grin.

"Jerk," the blonde replied automatically. "How?"

"_That_ is a long story," Harry replied.

"Though it would be easy to summarise," Draco added.

The brunet inclined his head. "Would you prefer to hear it, or to catch up?"

"I think I want to hear it," Steve replied. "I have a lot of questions – and it would be rude to ask you to entertain yourselves."

"Always so aware of etiquette," Bucky teased. Steve stuck out his tongue, causing the brunet to laugh. He leant against the counter. "This is a definite upgrade from your original apartment."

"I get paid better now," he replied. "Speaking of, I should probably call Fury-"

"He already knows," Harry interrupted. Steve blinked. "How about we have that tea, and then I can tell you everything. Well, the highlights at least."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Steve smiled at the sight of Harry cuddled on Draco's lap, the ease at which they balanced their drinks showing how often they were in such a position. "Okay, I'm glad you took my advice, with such good results," he began. Harry grinned. "And I'm glad you solved your problems."

"But?" the brunet teen prompted.

"Personally," he stressed, "I think you shouldn't have had to fix your society."

"Pot and kettle," Bucky muttered.

"If we hadn't," Draco replied to Steve without interruption, "no one else would have."

"At least, not without _a lot_ more bloodshed," Harry added.

"Too true," his boyfriend agreed.

"But that doesn't explain…" Steve trailed off, with a glance at Bucky.

"Well, since I can tell you now-"

"Because you are exemplarily trustworthy," Draco interjected.

"I wanted to give you background, let you know more about my life than I could let you know before, and give you an idea of what _we_ can accomplish."

"A great deal separately, anything but the impossible together," the blonde added.

"Exactly," Harry agreed, leaning back against the blonde more firmly with a contented smile. "I realise you were keeping as many secrets as I was before, but from what I was able to glean, you lost Bucky and thought he was dead. I felt that there was more to the story than you knew."

"He has good instincts, when he listens to them."

"He has mentioned that," Steve replied with a smile.

"I wasn't sure if I would simply find the cemetery he was buried in – if I was really lucky, after a long, happy life," he added with a wry smile.

"He didn't dare to hope Bucky was still alive, because he wanted it too much."

Steve nodded. "So?"

"So, once we graduated, we went searching, and once we discovered the location, we came back with a group of skilled witches and wizards, and liberated Bucky."

"Much more difficult than he's making it sound," Bucky added.

"When we emerged, we found a group of SHIELD agents waiting for us," Harry continued. "Fury knows enough to know of me, so I offered him two people to help him with a problem of his, in return for us taking Bucky for rehabilitation."

"He took that deal?" Steve asked incredulously.

"Once he went inside, and realised how big his problem was," Draco replied.

"Brace yourself," Harry warned. Steve nodded. "Not only did Hydra still exist, it had infiltrated SHIELD, all the way up to the Council."

Steve blew out a breath. "That's why there have been evaluations lately."

Both teenagers nodded. "Severus and Tom excel at gleaning information," Draco stated.

"Without torture," Harry added quickly.

"And they can do it in such a way, that the person wouldn't know," the blonde assured. "We all have our talents, and that skill is theirs."

"Tom did tell me, that if I hadn't offered their services, he would have volunteered," Harry stated.

"Oh?" Draco prompted.

He nodded. "He's still atoning, and helping glean the traitors from an institution that does such good – without bloodshed – seemed a good way to do it." Draco inclined his head. "Anyway," Harry said with a shake of his head. "I was determined for _us_ to take Bucky, not just because of the physical rehabilitation he required, but also the mental."

"Hydra did a number on my head," he stated.

"Our people are better equipped to handle that kind of healing than conventional medicine," Harry continued. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Steve, but I wanted to wait until Bucky was himself again. I know the pain that comes of a loved one not recognising you, and I wanted to spare you that."

"It's okay," he replied. "It's a shock, but a very good one. Thank you."

"Aww, you missed me, punk," Bucky teased.

"Yes I did, jerk," he replied with a grin. "Where are you staying?" he asked the teens.

"We can find a hotel," Harry replied.

"You can stay here," he stated. "I still have a spare room, and I'm sure sharing won't be a problem, will it?"

"Not at all," Draco replied while Harry blushed.

"You're not going to make me bunk on the couch, are you?" Bucky asked suspiciously.

Steve laughed. "No, you can bunk with me, the bed's big enough. What do you fancy for dinner?"

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco closed the door to the bedroom and stalked to the brunet. Harry looked up from removing his shoes and froze. "Draco, we can't-"

The blonde cut him off with a kiss his lion couldn't help but return. "We can't cast spells," he acknowledged in a murmur. "But there are other ways to keep you quiet," he finished with a wicked grin as he produced a Gryffindor tie from his pocket.

Harry blushed, even as his eyes gained an appreciative gleam. "And how are _you_ going to stay quiet?"

"It'll be easy at first," he replied, running his hands suggestively up the brunet's thighs, "but after that, we'll just have to get creative."

Harry shivered. "I love your wicked mind," he breathed, then closed the distance between them for a kiss filled with heat and promise.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Steve shifted nervously as Bucky looked around his bedroom. "If you'd sooner-"

"I'm fine sharing, Steve," Bucky interrupted. "Left or right?"

"Left," he replied with a wry smile. "Why is this so awkward?" he murmured.

The brunet laughed. "We haven't seen each other for over seventy years, Steve, it's going to take us a while to get used to each other again."

"Yeah," he sighed, sitting heavily on the end of the bed.

Bucky blew out a breath and sat down beside him. "I don't regret it, you know." The blonde looked at him curiously. "Joining the Commandos. I'd make the same choice again."

"Even knowing the consequences?" Steve asked softly.

"If I had somehow been pre-warned back then, I would have been _quicker_ to make my choice. I saved you on that train Steve, and you saved so many more lives after that. The war could have ended very differently, if I hadn't been there to save your ass. Again."

"Jerk," he said laughing.

"You just can't help yourself from taking on the guys that are bigger than you, can you punk?"

"There are less that are now," he murmured, "but no."

Buck nudged him with his shoulder. "You wouldn't be you, if you could control that impulse."

"As I recall, you weren't that good at impulse control either," he pointed out.

The brunet laughed again. "That's one way of putting it." He glanced at the blonde sidelong. "You'd be surprised to know I haven't once flirted since I woke up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and there've been some pretty girls in my path – some of them even single."

Steve laughed. "So why didn't you?"

"It's a different world, Steve. I can go for who _I_ want, not who people expect me to chase after."

Steve's head tilted. "Who would that be?" he asked, voice almost bland.

Bucky grinned and closed the distance between them for a quick kiss. "You, ya punk."

"Oh," Steve breathed.

"We good?" he asked cautiously.

"Not unless I get another kiss, I know you can do better than that," he retorted.

Bucky grinned and cupped Steve's cheek before he gave the blonde a more heated kiss he happily responded to. He pulled back, a wicked grin on his lips. "And don't worry too much about making noise, I guarantee they're having fun next door." Steve blushed. "Those two can't keep their hands off of each other," he continued with long-sufferance.

"You're just jealous," Steve teased through kiss-darkened lips.

"Going to help me get over it?" Bucky asked suggestively, shifting until a knee slipped between Steve's and brushed against the blonde's hardness. Steve licked his lips and nodded. Bucky's expression softened and he stroked Steve's cheek gently. "We don't have to do anything you don't want."

"You think I haven't been thinking about it?"

Another wicked grin from the brunet before he turned serious. "Regardless, thinking and doing are two different things. We can go slow, get used to each other."

"Buck-" he paused, making sure he had the brunet's full attention, "stop being a gentleman."

He snorted. "Let's get naked, and go from there, shall we?"

"Sounds good," Steve replied as he slipped off the bed and stripped with quick movements. He raised his eyebrows when Bucky remained on the end of the bed. "What?"

"As much as I like the new physique – and I do – part of me is disappointed I don't get to play with the old you," he admitted.

Steve smiled. "Nice to know, that if one day this disappears," he spoke, waving a hand at his body, "you'll still want me." Bucky's eyebrows shot up. "Now," he continued before the brunet could open his mouth. "You're overdressed."

"Yessir," he retorted cheekily, rising to give the blonde's ass a quick swat before he complied.

He grinned as Steve stared. The blonde blinked a couple of times. "Did you say something?"

Bucky shook his head, grin still full grown. "Thanks for the compliment," he murmured and climbed onto the bed. "Gonna join me?" Steve scrambled onto the bed, losing all grace in his haste to obey. "Slow down, Steve, I'm not going anywhere," he promised, running a reverent hand down the blonde's torso. "We have the time to do this right. And if I'm right about your stamina," he murmured, pushing until the blonde was on his back, "you'll be able to bounce back quick enough to make tonight fun."

"What about you?" Steve asked breathily.

"Well, we'll just have to figure out the limits of my new stamina," he said with a grin.

"Can't wait," Steve breathed, rewarded with a kiss by the brunet, what would be one of many he would receive that night, and many more to come.


End file.
